Marin Morrell
Marin Morrell is a supporting character in Season 2 and Season 3 in Teen Wolf. She was first introduced as a French teacher and guidance counselor at Beacon Hills High School; in the latter case, Lydia Martin was forced to see Marin as a patient by her parents following her attack at the hands of Peter Hale. However, when Allison Argent went to her for help in translating the Argent bestiary from its original Archaic Latin, it became clear that Marin knew much more about the supernatural world than she let on. Sure enough, she later appeared in the lobby of Alan Deaton's animal clinic, where she admonished him for not warning Scott McCall, Derek Hale, and their friends about the mysterious threat that was coming. At the end of Season 2, she met with Deaton once again and remarked that she was happy to see he had come out of retirement, suggesting that the two had a history. In Season 3's Chaos Rising, it was revealed that Marin was working with Deucalion and his Alpha Pack, who intended to recruit Derek, who had recently become an Alpha, and Scott, who, unbeknownst to anyone else, had the rare potential to be a True Alpha. However, despite the revelation that Marin was the Alpha Pack's Emissary and the only member of Deucalion's original pack who had not been killed, she soon confessed that she was actually working to restrain the Alpha Pack in the hope of giving the Beacon Hills packs a chance to survive what they were planning. Once Deucalion realized that Marin was working against him, he threw his cane, which had a blade attached to the end, at her, impaling her through the shoulder. Fortunately, Marin survived this attack, but once the Alpha Pack had been dismantled, leaving her no pack to guide, Marin quit her job at the high school and started a new career as a therapist at the Eichen House mental health facility. It was there that she counseled several patients involved in the supernatural world, including Meredith Walker, a Banshee; Malia Tate, a Werecoyote who had spent eight years living in the nature preserve in her coyote form and was being reintroduced to the human world; and Stiles Stilinski, who had been possessed by the Nogitsune. Though she did what she could to help Stiles, she warned him that if his friends didn't find a solution before the Nogitsune's control over Stiles' body returned, she would be forced to kill him to maintain the balance. Luckily for him, Marin never had to go this far, and she even released Malia from Eichen House with instructions on how to find Scott and help him and the pack defeat the Nogitsune. She was not seen in the series after this point. Marin is presumably still a therapist at Eichen House and is both a former Emissary to the Alpha Pack and former teacher/counselor at Beacon Hills High School. Early Life Almost nothing is known about Marin's early life, except that she is the younger sister of Alan Deaton, who is a fellow Druid, a veterinarian in Beacon Hills, the former Emissary to the Hale Pack, and the current Emissary to the McCall Pack. ( ) During a counseling session with Lydia Martin in Abomination, she stated that she was French-Canadian, which is why she became a French teacher, but it is unknown if this is the truth or just part of her cover story. It is also a mystery as to why Marin's last name, Morrell, is different than her brother's; it could mean that she was previously married, or that she and Deaton are half-siblings. At some point, she gained a master's degree in psychology and gained 300 hours of supervised training to become a counselor/therapist. She eventually became the Emissary to Deucalion's original pack, but after he was blinded by Gerard Argent in the early 2000s and began killing his own Betas to become the Demon Wolf, she was ultimately the only member to survive Deucalion's rampage. She then went on to be the Emissary to the newly-formed Alpha Pack. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= Personality Marin, like her brother and most Druids in general, is a very enigmatic and mysterious woman who neither shares personal information or supernatural information unless it is absolutely necessary. She is dedicated to her role as a Druid to maintain the balance of Nature, and is willing to do whatever it takes to do so, even if it means doing things she would rather not do. For example, she was ready to kill Stiles Stilinski in order to ensure that the Nogitsune could not wreak havoc on Beacon Hills, despite her usual stance of not allowing the deaths of innocents. She also did not agree with her Alpha Deucalion's actions regarding the Alpha Pack, particularly the lengths he was willing to go through to attain his "perfect pack," including his efforts to convince the True Alpha Scott McCall to join. However, she refused to leave his pack; instead, she stayed, hoping that the fact that he took her advice seriously would allow her to at least somewhat control his egomaniacal and narcissistic behavior. However, in spite of her decidedly neutral stance on most issues, she still proved to be a very compassionate person who often gave genuine advice and assistance to the Beacon Hills supernatural community, particularly the members of the McCall Pack and their allies. She helped Lydia Martin a great deal with regards to psychologically recovering from Peter Hale's attack and subsequent haunting; she helped Allison Argent translate the Kanima section of the Bestiary; she gave Stiles Stilinski advice about dealing with the effects of being aware of the supernatural world; and helped Scott McCall in his search for the Nemeton, where Jennifer Blake was keeping Melissa McCall, Sheriff Stilinski, and Chris Argent. Marin is also a very intelligent woman who knew a great deal about Romance languages, mythology, psychology, and the Druid arts. Because of this vast range of knowledge, Marin has had a variety of careers, including education, counseling, and working as an Emissary. Physical Appearance Marin is a very beautiful woman who appears to be in her early-mid 30s. She is a thing woman of medium stature with light brown skin, almond-shaped brown eyes, and long, straight brown hair. She is often dressed in practical, business-casual clothing such as black slacks, solid-color tops, and black or gray cardigans, and she is usually seen wearing a small gold pendant around her neck that depicts Cernunnos, the Horned God of Celtic mythology. Powers and Abilities Powers Marin is human Druid, but the range of powers that they possess has remained vague and undefined throughout the series. However, Marin has been said to be quite powerful, as she stated that she knew that Deucalion had always been suspicious of both herself and of Jennifer Blake because of what they could do. She was able to easily create a large mountain ash barrier in the shape of a circle around her by simply throwing a handful of the ash into the air to protect herself from the Alpha Pack. Abilities Marin possessed quite a few human abilities as well as supernatural-esque Druid powers, including knowledge in a wide range of fields such as the Druid arts and other forms of magic, linguistics, psychology, pharmacology, mythology, and supernatural creatures, particularly werewolves. She was so knowledgeable that she commanded considerable influence over all of the members of the Alpha Pack and proved so valuable that Deucalion allowed her to live and become their new Emissary instead of dying like the other members of his original pack. She knew that amphetamines would help Stiles Stilinski stay away to stave off the Nogitsune's return to control as long as possible, and also knew that an injection of pancuronium bromide would kill him if the Nogitsune did manage to gain control again. She also had advanced strategy skills due to the time she spent with Deucalion and the Alphas. Weaknesses Though Marin is a Druid, she is also a human, which means she is susceptible to all of the weaknesses of her species, including mortality. Equipment * Mountain Ash * Cernunnos Pendant Etymology *'Marin': Marin is a unisex given name and is a variant of the name Marinus, a Roman family name that is itself derived from either the name Marius (which originates from the name Mars, the Roman god of war) or the Latin word marinus, which means "of the sea." Variants of the name in other languages include: Marina (Bulgarian, Croatian, Macedonian, Romanian, Serbian); Marijn, Rien, Rini, Riny (Dutch); Marine (French). *'Morrell': Morrell is an English family name of ancient French and Norman origin, having arrived in England with the Norman Conquest of 1066. It is derived from the medieval given name Morel, which itself was originally derived from the name More or Moore, a nickname given to someone with a dark complexion. The nickname stems from the Old French word moor, meaning "Black man," which makes it an interesting choice of surname in the character Marin Morrell, who is a Black woman who claims to be of French-Canadian ethnicity. There are various spellings of this name, including Morel, Morrel, Morrall, Morrill, Murrill, among many others. Trivia * Marin has been shown wearing a pendant depicting Cernunnos, the Celtic Horned God. Though the name "Cernunnos" was only stated once in recorded mythology, the Horned God who Cernunnos is said to be is mentioned numerous time in writing from the Gaulic period. He is often said to be associated with nature, hunting, and fertility. * She has stated that she is "the same" as Jennifer Blake, a Druid Emissary who eventually became corrupted into a Darach, or Dark Druid. This seems to indicate that she has a history with Jennifer, or her original identity, Julia Baccari, but this history has not been expanded on as of yet. * Considering their difference in skin color and the fact they both have different surnames, it can be inferred that she and Alan Deaton are in fact half-siblings rather than full-blood siblings. However, this has not been confirmed. Gallery S2_Morrell_at_her_desk.png|''Abomination'' 2x12_Morrell_and_Stiles.png|''Battlefield'' 3x02_Morrell_and_Allison_at_bank.png|''Chaos Rising'' 3x04_Morrell_and_Allison_talking.jpeg|''Unleashed'' 3x05_Morrell_and_Kali.jpg|''Frayed'' Ms._Morrell.jpeg|''Frayed'' Morell.png|''The Girl Who Knew Too Much'' Morrell_talking.png|''The Girl Who Knew Too Much'' 3x11_Morrell_in_the_woods.jpg|''Alpha Pact'' 3x20_Morrell_at_Eichen.jpg|''Echo House'' Echo_House_Morrell_and_Stiles.jpg|''Echo House'' Morrell_close_up.png|''Echo House'' Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Druids Category:Alpha Pack Category:Eichen House Employees Category:Beacon Hills High School Employees Category:Humans Category:McCall Pack Allies Category:Alive Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Needs Help